talmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are, well Dwarves. They inhabit mountain kingdoms. History Society The Dwarves dwell usually in underground cities, constructed beneath and in the mountains. Of coursee some of them live also ouside, but a large number lives underground. An important parto of Dwarves also lives scattered in various towns and cities, where they tend to live in their own Dwarven quarters. The Dwarves are organized into clans, of which there are seven.Each clan claims to be the descendants of one of the mythical seven dwarven forefathers. The members of each clan are concentrated in a dwarven city, which is generally ruled by a king, in a patriarchal way. In the Diaspora, the dwarvish society is centerred around a kherakh, or chieftain, who governs the life of the community. Culture In general the Dwarves value honour more than anything. If a Dwarf gives his word, then he is trustworthy. Almost any Dwarf would revenge to regain his honour. However, killing fellow Dwarves is strictly prohibitted in small communities of the diaspora, in the city states, death penalty is seldom used. Instead, the most common method of punishment is to shave off the criminal´s beard. Hence, this is a sign, understandable to most Dwarves, of who is a criminal. Dwarves have a hidden lust for gold and gems, and this lust, although most of the times dormant, is the source of the "wickedness" of the Dwarves. The Dwarves are also one of the most technically advanced raced races. Their scholars have developped canons and firearms, but the Dwarves protect these weapons greatly, so that they fall not to enemy hands. To foreigners, especially Elves, the Dwarves are loud, barbaric and rude. On the other hand Dwarves often view foreigners (especially Elves) as a rather untrustworthy lunatic treehugger race, doing nonsense experiments with magic. Economy A larger part of the Dwarven society works as smiths, miners and metalworkers. The Dwarves living in the diaspora also make a living from these professions, as well as trade. Food is obtained from four sources: * from mushrooms and fungus grown in underground farms * from livestock, supervised by Dwarven shepherds in the Alpine meadows * Dwarven farms/or their human vassals * from trade Business with foreigners is usually done at the Dwarven border settlements, as Dwarves are quite a secretive people, and only their trusted friends are allowed into the underground caverns of the Dwarven cities. However, today this custom is no longer strictly enforced, since finding the way out from the maze of tunnels and halls is almost impossible for non-Dwarves Biology The average Dwarf would be some 1,5 meters tall, broad shoulders and weigh about as much as men. They greatly prize their beards, which are a symbol of prestige. They can have a variety of hair colours, and skin colours range from tanned to pale. The Dwarves are immune to many human diseases, and they are generally less affected by magic. They also seldom use magic. Military The standard weapon of Dwarf is the axe. The light infantry is a rare unit, used mainly in times of emergency. Ocasionnally, helberdsmen are used to counter enemy cavalry,but otherwise Dwarves prefer good protection Armed with axes, maces, swords, the Dwarven heavy infantry is the key force in the battlefield. In full armour, they are practically unbeatable. However, the Dwarven elite units, the famous Dragonslayers and the Silver Guard of Zirag Zigil are stationed seep in the mountain halls. Dwarves have often learned to use missile weapons for long distances. For this case, crossbows are used in the battlefield. Also, throwing axes are used for shorter distances. Also firearms are ocassionally used. The cavalry force (or a lack thereof) is a very rare. Occasionaly, a capricorn-riding or pony-riding force may be found, but the Dwarves feel safer with both feet on the ground Languages # Khebil (Old Dwarvish) Category:Humanoid Category:Dwarves Category:Races